Monster Family
by Panda-chan1358
Summary: (One-shot) After Rin, Len, and Piko barged into the Power FX family's house, the three wonder how Yohio got so used to the monster family. Of course, Yohio just says 'he got used to it after a while', but that's only part of the truth. Yohio thinks back to the time when he just joined the 'monster family'.


**So this little fanfic is my first one-shot and Vocaloid fic so yay (clap, clap) :3 (no, I am not adding loid to Yohio because I don't want to type long names =w=") this is also my first chapter that exceeds 2,000 words (because that's usually my maximum due to having a short attention span so now you know how long it took me to finish this =w=")**

* * *

The door to the house of the PowerFX family slammed open, revealing a familiar pair of twins and an albino who obviously looked like he did NOT want to be here.

"We have come to raid everything from your refrigerator~!" Rin exclaimed while dragging Len in by the arm and Piko by the tail.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Yohio asked and couldn't help but sweat as he saw the door's hinge was now broken. How strong is that girl?

"Miku's cooking leek soup for breakfast, _again_ ," Len sighed.

"Yep," Piko sighed too.

"Hio!"

The four looked up to the stairs to see Oliver.

"Have you seen where my eye went?" Oliver asked, making the non-PowerFX Vocaloids sort of mentally puke when they saw the empty socket.

"No, ask Ann! I have to take care of starving Crypton and Sony children," Yohio said.

"Miku's making leek soup again?" Oliver turned to said children.

"Y-Yeah..." even the empty socket made Rin avert her gaze. The little boy didn't seem to notice it as he went off to look for Sweet Ann.

"Honestly, why am I even here..." Piko murmured.

"Because you loovvveeee us~!" Rin returned to her happy attitude. Piko scoffed at the answer, making Rin yank at his tail and making him yelp in pain.

"Yohio, how are you so used to this?" Len actually looked like he was on the verge of barfing.

He blinked at the question, then couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "You get used to it after a while."

* * *

~After the release of YOHIOloid/in the past~

"WELCOME YOHIOLOID!" all the Vocaloids yelled in unison as they pulled multiple party poppers.

"Thank you, everyone!" Yohio smiled as Cubi twirled around in the confetti.

"Ugh, now the place smells really bad," Gakupo pinched his nose, making the others either laugh or agree.

"It's not that bad," Yohio laughed while everyone gathered to get a slice of cake.

"By the way, who are you going to live with?" a girl with blonde hair and a giant white bow on her head asked excitedly. [Do note that Yohio currently only knows Gakupo due to him being the first one to introduce and greet him (why Gakupo did that? Well he figured that if their voice providers have sung a duet before might as well get along with him)]

"This is Rin, one of the famous Kagamine twins," Gakupo introduced.

"There's this house, a.k.a. the Crypton household where Crypton and loner Vocaloids live together," Rin then turns to a boy who looks similar to her and an albino with a USB tail who both were near a wall of the house and eating a slice a cake, "Right, Len~? Piko~?"

The two looked at each other, and shrugged, due to not knowing what the hyperactive blonde was talking about.

"Uh-"

"If you're asking, Piko is a boy!" Rin said happily and loud enough for Piko to hear.

 _I don't think I'm on his good side now!_ Yohio couldn't help but sweat as he saw the now-confirmed boy basically snap his fork in half.

"That's nice to know, but I was going to sa-"

"There's also the AH-Software household but Kiyoteru's the only guy there, but then again if you were to live there then he'll have a guy friend," Rin said.

"Ri-"

"Oh, and there's the Internet household where Gakupo lives," Rin said.

"But Ri-"

"There's also the Vocrto Labs household but I doubt you would be able to understand Spanish," Rin said.

"RIN!" Gakupo spoke up for Yohio because in all honesty he was getting tired of her rambling on and interrupting Yohio, "If you haven't realized he already HAS a household to live at WITH other Vocaloids made by the same company unlike Piko and IA!"

"Oh... oops," Rin paused and blushed a bit in embarrassment, "So... who is it?"

"The PowerFX household, "Yohio said.

"Eh?! Those guys?!" Rin yelled, surprised.

"Yeah... is something wrong?" Yohio asked.

"No, it's just that the PowerFX family is sort of... weird," Rin murmured.

"Are you saying that because you can't understand them?" Yohio sighed.

"Yes... but also because, well, they're monster Vocaloids, you know?" Rin shivered a bit.

 _'Monster Vocaloids'?_

* * *

When Yohio got to the PowerFX house he noticed how small yet homey the house felt... then next thing he knew a yellow bird flew into his face.

"Ow!" Yohio rubbed his forehead as the yellow bird backed off a bit.

"James!"

He looked to the side to see a little boy with certain body parts wrapped in rolls of bandages running over to him from what seemed like a tire swing.

"Eh?... Oh!" the boy seemed to light up, "Are you perhaps YOHIOloid?"

"Yep," Yohio said.

"Then is it okay if I call you Hio? YOHIOloid is a bit long," the boy asked as the bird, now confirmed as James, flew over to him.

"That's fine, and you are...?"

"Oh! Oliver!" he smiled as James perched onto his hat.

"Oli- ah, Al! YOHIOloid is here!" a blonde woman with stitches on her neck opened the door to the house.

"Come on, Hio! I'll show you to your room!" Oliver tugged at Yohio's arm.

"Easy now, Oliver," the woman giggled as the boy struggled to pull Yohio along into the house, "By the way, I'm Sweet Ann, but you can call me Ann."

"Then you can call me Yohio, or Hio like Oliver," Yohio said, now following Oliver as he continued to pull at his arm.

After the two entered the house and Ann closed the door, there was an extremely tall man with stitches on his forehead in front of Yohio with a very intense aura which made him shrink.

"Yohio, this is Big Al, but Al works too," Ann introduced.

"H-Hello..." Yohio stiffly held out his arm for a handshake.

He stood there stiffly and continued to sweat nervously as Al kept staring down at him intimidatingly.

"Yohio..." Al began slowly and said boy couldn't help but flinch at the deep voice.

Next thing he knew Al grabbed his hand and yanked him into a bear hug.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" Al grinned as he (slapped) patted Yohio on the back.

"Can't... breath...!" Yohio choked.

"Sorry," Al lets go suddenly, making Yohio collapse to his knees due to previous lack of oxygen.

"Jeez, this is like the time Oliver came except he actually fainted!" Ann scolded, making Al awkwardly laughed and Oliver try to calm her down.

 _They may have the appearances of monsters but really, they're a normal, warm, and welcoming family..._ Yohio managed a smile.

* * *

After a few days of living with the seemingly normal family, Yohio thought that he could ask questions that wouldn't seem too personal or offensive.

"Hey, Al, mind if I ask a few questions that have been bothering me for a while?" Yohio asked while the two were watching some random TV show on the TV.

"Go ahead."

"Then... why does everyone else here have stitches or bandages and I don't?" Yohio asked.

"Because we're monsters."

"Gee, that helped." Yohio said sarcastically.

"Er- sorry," Al said, "To answer that better, because we're designed to look like monsters we tend to lose certain body parts easily, but even if we do our bodies still function normally.

"'Body parts'?" Yohio raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like I lose the top of my head, Ann loses her body quite literally, and Oliver loses his eye," Al said, pointing to the stitches on his forehead.

"Oh..." he nodded in an understanding way, "It doesn't seem like you lose them easily though."

"Because we're trying our best to not freak you out, I mean, when we lost those certain body parts at each of our welcoming parties and due to no bilingual Vocaloids at the moment we basically freaked everyone else out. Their first impressions of us were probably, 'Weirdo, monster Engloids'," Al awkwardly laughed.

Yohio simply didn't have any words for that as realization soon dawned on him as to why they weren't at his welcoming party.

* * *

"Ann! Hurry up before we leave you behind!" Al called.

"Should we pack more food?" Yohio asked.

"Yohio, the picnic basket has more than enough food," Al sweated at said basket which was packed with sandwiches and drinks.

"One more sandwich wouldn't hurt," Oliver said.

"But-"

"Alright, one more sandwich," Yohio said as he brought out more bread.

"Guys! You do realize that there is a thing called OVER-packing, right?!" Al sweated more.

"Ann doesn't seem like she's going to come out anytime soon," Yohio noticed as Cubi brought a butter knife and James picked at a piece of bread.

"You're ignoring me... but yeah, it does seem like it," Al said.

"I'll go get Ann then," Oliver ran off to the second floor with James barely noticing the boy was about to leave him behind unless he gobbled up the rest of the piece of bread.

"Weird, it normally doesn't take her this long to get ready," Yohio murmured a quick 'thank you' to Cubi as he took the butter knife to spread some peanut butter onto a piece of bread.

He suddenly jolted, dropping the butter knife, when he heard very loud knocks.

"Jeez, do all monster Vocaloids of monstrous strength?" he smiled a twitchy smile as he clutched the left side of his chest.

"Al! We have a big problem here!" Oliver yelled from the second floor.

The two downstairs looked at each other in an unsure way before walking to Ann's room, which the door was closed.

"Something wrong, Ann?" Al called.

"Um- I'm sort of missing something!" Ann yelled back.

"What is it? Maybe we can help look for it," Yohio asked.

"Yohio?! NO! Don't you DARE look for what I'm missing!" Ann yelled assertively.

"Oohhh!" Al sighed, "That's why it's taking her so long!"

"Al?" Yohio turned to Al.

"Remember the talk that we had yesterday?" Al asked.

"About the whole 'easily lost body part' thing?" Yohio asked, then realization hit him a second after saying that, "Ann's missing her body from the neck down, isn't she?"

"Yep!" Oliver said.

"And there's no way I'm letting you go look for it!" Ann yelled.

"Why not?!" Yohio complained a bit more like a child unintentionally.

"Don't worry about it, Al and I will look for it," Oliver said as he ran off along with Al.

"... Yohio, are you still there?" Ann asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes _mom_ , I'm still here," Yohio sighed.

"You know that I won't be offended by that since I technically am your mother-figure, right?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Well nice to hear that your artificial teenage mind is working, hopefully not the part with the horm-"

"ANN!" Yohio yelled.

"Sorry, sorry!" Ann laughed, obviously having fun with this.

"Why can't I go find your body with Al and Oliver?" Yohio sighed as he leaned his back against the wall across from the door.

"Yohio dear, I... I just don't want you to be freaked out by it."

"So I've heard from Al," he sighed again.

"Stop sighing, you know that we're doing our best not to freak out new Vocaloids like you," she scolded.

"But I'm part of your family now!" Yohio protested.

"You're not a monster though!" Ann protested back.

This simple fact made Yohio stop talking. What was it that this simple fact made his mouth clamp shut? The sudden realization that they're monsters and he's not? No, that wasn't it, he knew from the very beginning.

 _Oh..._ Yohio realized.

"Yohio, turn your back around!" Al yelled from afar.

He wordlessly turned his back around and heard various noises as his two family members tried to sneak in Ann's body.

 _I won't be considered part of their family because I'm not a monster too._

* * *

~Back to the present~

Yohio sighed as he whisked the eggs together to make an omelette, _Man was I dumb to think that. I just had to have the artificial brain of a teenager who skips to conclusions._

"Make sure you add lots of cheese to mine!" Rin yelled from the table with her hand raised.

"I want bacon on mine!" Len yelled, copying his twin's action.

"Sausage," Piko said as he munched on some Pocky that he brought along.

"Why can't you two learn how to say it like Piko?" Yohio sweated.

"Because Piko's no fun when he's in his quiet loner mode!" Rin pouted before she purposefully stomped on the albino's tail.

"OW! The heck Rin?!" Piko yelled as he dropped his Pocky.

"His tsundere mode is more fun!" Rin grinned.

"For the last time Rin, I am NOT a tsundere!" Piko yelled.

"Guys, please stop," Len sweated.

Yohio tuned the rest of the conversation out.

* * *

~Back to the picnic day~

"I think I lost my eye," Oliver said nonchalantly as he munched on his sandwich.

The three froze and looked over to the little boy.

"What?" Oliver asked obliviously.

"Oliver! You don't 'think', you know!" Ann scolded.

"Well an eye isn't a large and noticeable body part unlike you guys! Plus, it's not like I use my left eye," Oliver protested.

"Oliver, let me see," Al sighed as he dragged away the boy to look under his bandages.

"Seems like all of us are losing are body parts too easily today," Ann sighed, a bit happy that at least Al hadn't lost the top of his head (yet).

"Uh-huh," Yohio muttered a bit bitterly.

"Yohio, is this about what happened before?" Ann sighed again.

The blond didn't say anything as he took an extremely long sip from his juice box.

"Yohio, you're acting like a rebellious teenager," Ann poked his cheek.

"No I'm not," Yohio denied as he held the juice box by biting onto the straw.

"Well, turns out Oliver lost it while we were searching for your body," Al and Oliver came back after re-wrapping the bandages over Oliver's eye socket.

"Al, Yohio is acting like a rebellious teenager," Ann said.

"Isn't that normal since he was programmed to act like one?" Al asked.

"Well he's having a hissy-fit about us not letting him see us when we're missing our body part," Ann said.

"Yohio, didn't we discuss about this already?" Al turned to said boy.

"Yeah-"

"Now don't you scoff at me mister-"

"Ann, calm down. It's just normal teenager stuff-"

"My problem about that is that he won't talk about it-"

"Which I was also programmed to due since I'm a 'teenager'-"

"Yohio, I've had enough of your sass-"

"Which is also normal-"

"AL SHUT UP!"

"Okay! ;w;"

"Oh look, you're making you're husband cry like any nagging mother-"

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING SO MATTER-OF-FACTLY-"

"EVERYONE SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTHS!" Oliver yelled, which made everyone- well- 'shut their bloody mouths'.

"Jeez, for someone who was programmed to have a soft voice you sure have a loud yell," Yohio blinked, Ann and Al nodding in agreement.

"First of all, Al, don't be such a wimp," Oliver said.

"S-Sorry," Al awkwardly laughed.

"Second, you guys aren't looking from each other's perspectives," Oliver said.

"Hio, please understand that we don't want to freak you out. We've done it before and it seriously hurt when the other Vocaloids shied away from us because of that, so that obviously caused some emotional and mental stress for us monster Vocaloids. _Because_ you're part of our family, we don't want you to shy away from us.

"Ann, Al, I don't think you guys understand either and I didn't either until now. We've been so hurt by the others that we're sort of pushing Hio away because he's 'not a monster' and 'he won't understand'. We think that pushing away the truth from Hio means that he won't get hurt when in reality it's so _we_ don't get hurt. Those two 'facts' from before are making Hio feel like he doesn't belong with us, therefore triggering the emotional parts of his 'artificial teenage brain'.

"After a few weeks with Hio, who is now a part of our family, I think it's okay to trust that Hio won't run away from us if he sees us without our certain body parts. I don't know if you've noticed, but Hio trusts us and he's kind and reliable. I should know since he's teaching me a bit of Japanese and he plays with me whenever you two are out to record some songs."

Oliver smiles towards his older brother, "Maybe Hio will be scared at first, but I know he'll get used to it after a while because he understands us literally and emotionally."

Yohio blinks, then eases into a smile, "Oli-"

"Finally, I demand you guys apologize to each other!" Oliver said sternly with a huff as he puts his hands on his hips.

The three sweat.

"Jeez, I can't believe we got told off by the youngest family member," Al smiled sheepishly.

"Technically I'm older than Hio," Oliver said.

"Yohio, I'm sorry, we didn't realize you were getting lonely," Ann held Yohio's hand with her own.

"Nah... I'm sorry too..." Yohio laughed quietly, but could feel tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry too, we'll try feeling more secure around others, for your sake," Al grinned as he ruffled Yohio's hair.

"Yep! Because we're your family!" Oliver smiled.

"Yeah... my odd family..." Yohio smiled too.

The four then heard a familiar chirp and turned to see James flying over to Oliver while carrying something using a tissue paper as a carrier.

"James?" Oliver holds out his hand to let the bird drop whatever it was into his hand.

"Oh hey! There's my eye!" Oliver exclaimed as he held up his eye.

Then Yohio fainted.

"YOHIO?!" Ann yelled in panic.

"Told you," Oliver said.

"That's not the point!" Al jolted.

 _They're designed and programmed to have monster bodies, but they're my monster family._


End file.
